Chronic pelvic pain (CPP) is an ambiguous and disabling condition, affecting 10-15% of U.S. women of reproductive age. Endometriosis, a condition for which there is no effective treatment, is the most common diagnosis of CPP. Common symptoms include pelvic pain, and dyspareunia. Relationship and role disruptions in endometriosis are reported, but the woman and couple's symptom experiences and responses have not been documented. The purpose of this study is to articulate the woman and her partner's illness understanding, symptom experience, and relationship responses to living with CPP. The larger aim is to develop knowledge to support the holistic care for women with CPP, so we may provide humanistic and effective nursing interventions for women and their partners. The proposed study is a mixed-method design, with qualitative methodology as primary. Interpretive phenomenology guides the design and conduct of the study. A measurement of distress and affective response is the adjunct quantitative method. Specific aims are: 1) articulate the commonalities and differences of the lived experience of women who have CPP with a diagnosis of endometriosis, and their partners; 2) describe the symptom experience from the woman and her intimate partner's perspective; 3) compare dyadic versus individual constructions of living with endometriosis; and 4) describe the relationship between the woman and her partner's symptom experience. [unreadable] [unreadable]